


be alright

by RavingRaven



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Day 3: Roleplay, I Don't Even Know, I am sleepy af, Idk what to title, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sexual Roleplay, half-assed ending, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Viktor gently took Yuuri’s face in his hands and wiped away his tears. Yuuri’s dazed big brown eyes blinked at him as he did.“Have you learned your lesson, slave?” he inquired.Yuuri opened his mouth too answer, but realized his throat felt raw after screaming. He cleared his throat.tl;dr Yuuri and Viktor roleplay as sex slave and master respectively.





	be alright

   

Yuuri was a panting mess.

He looked utterly wrecked. His usually pale face was flushed with colour, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead as he whined and moaned. A golden cock ring was wrapped around a hardened cock as a large vibrator buzzed inside.

“So beautiful,” commented Viktor, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“M-master,” Yuuri pleaded, body and voice trembling as Viktor lazily thrust the vibrator out without warning and carelessly shoved it back inside the slick hole with a lewd squelching sound.

“Ahhh please,” he continued.

It was too much for Yuuri. There was too much stimulation and not enough at the same time. His body felt hot, and he unconsciously thrust back when his Master carelessly pounded his insides with the toy.

“Please what, my pet?” Viktor cooed.

Tears of pleasure and frustration stung at the corner of his eyes. He needed to come. Viktor alternately hit that spot dead on or intentionally avoided it but never stopped fucking the vibrator into him, driving him crazy.

“Please, just let me come,” he begged.

Viktor stared at him for a moment.

“I don’t think so, pet,” Viktor said sweetly while a cruel smirk adorned his handsome features. He lustily roved his blue eyes over the sight of how debauched his sex slave looked.

“Haven’t I told you to always call me master? Especially if you’re asking something from me,” he drawled.

“I-I’m sorry, master. I’ll be good,” Yuuri blubbered, tears freely streaming down his face while his hard cock pressed against his stomach. He let out a gasp and arched his back, toes curling when Viktor twisted the hardened pink nubs of his nipples.

Viktor tsked at him.

“I don’t think I’ve fully broken you in yet, slave. You will learn your place until you always call me master and beg for me to he to hurt you.”

Yuuri’s eyes shone with a gleam of defiance despite his current submissive position.

“Never,” he spat out.

His cinnamon eyes widened when he realized what he had just said to his master.

“Fuck,” he softly muttered.

“I knew it. Well, new pets do need to be broken in.”

“Wha-?”

Yuuri was cut off when Viktor grabbed the remote control of the vibrator, turning it to the highest setting and making Yuuri scream.

Yuuri’s back arched, toes curling at the feeling.

It was too much. Too much.

He could only let out a feeble whimper as Viktor directed the toy, so it hit his prostrate dead on. He squirmed at the taction. Viktor had put it fully inside and nudged a hand between his cheeks to keep it firmly in place.

“Bad pets need to be punished,” rang Viktor’s voice in Yuuri’s hazy stupor.

He attempted to open his mouth to beg, but only a broken moan sounded.

He did not know how long Viktor kept him in this situation. It could have been a few minutes to hours in his dazed mind. He literally sobbed in relief when the humming of the vibrator stopped and slipped out with a loud pop. His cock was still hard and straining. The golden cock ring still cruelly adorned it.

Viktor gently took Yuuri’s face in his hands and wiped away his tears. Yuuri’s dazed big brown eyes blinked at him as he did.

“Have you learned your lesson, slave?” he inquired.

Yuuri opened his mouth too answer, but realized his throat felt raw after screaming. He cleared his throat.

“Y-yes, master.”

“I’m so sorry,” he let out a sob, covering his flushed face with his hands.

He felt so vulnerable and defenseless, lying naked on the bed with his erection straining in need and his hole loose while his master was still fully clothed.

He almost jumped when a hand slid down to grasp and caress his thighs. A finger ran over the vein on the underside of his cock, and he shuddered at the touch for he was oversensitive. It teasingly slid down from his cock to his hole. Two fingers pressed against it and slid in easily. They scissored inside, stretching his walls and slid out. His hole clenched as if in a pathetic attempt to keep them inside.

He felt so empty and needy.

“Want to make it up to me, pet?” his master asked as he stroked his too sensitive cock.

He nodded frantically.

“Yes, master. I’ll do anything. I’m so sorry. Please let me come,” he whimpered.

“Very good.”

He was smiling and slid his pants down, freeing his large erection. He let Yuuri shift and kneel to the foot of the bed as he took his place.

“You want to come right, pet?”

“Y-yes.”

“Fuck yourself on my cock then.”

“O-okay.”

He crawled to the center of the bed on all fours. He settled himself on Viktor’s lap, bracing himself by placing a hand on Viktor’s firm shoulder.

Lubricant still dripped from his hole and trickled down to his thighs.

At least, he was already slick and loose.

His other hand gently grasped Viktor’s cock as he started to sink down on it. He took a deep breath as he felt the burn of the stretch. The large cock was bigger than the toy. He didn’t even stop or pause as he slid down despite feeling the burn at the stretch.

His accidentally dug his nails into Viktor’s shoulders as he bore down. He let out a mewling noise as he bottomed out causing Viktor to express his own pleasure.

“Pet, you can only come after I do. Understand?”

“Yes,” he said and bounced on the cock causing him to hiss at the ache. He started a steady rhythm, rolling his hips. He gasped each time the cock would angle just so and hit his prostrate. He focused on Viktor’s pleasure at first before selfishly seeking his own, making sure that the cock hit him right there was he slid down.

The room echoed with the sound of skin slapping skin, the squelch every time the cock slid in, and the sound of Viktor’s grunts and Yuuri’s cries.

“Faster,” Viktor ordered, grasping his abused butt cheeks.

Yuuri obliged , making the pace faster.

As Viktor edged to orgasm, he grabbed Yuuri’s hips, stilling his movements and turned him over, face-down.

He had his way, brutally pounding into his hole until Yuuri was a squirming mess who could only moan brokenly as Viktor chased his pleasure.

His hard cock was ground against the smooth sheets of the bed linen, adding to the stimulation.

Eventually, Viktor came with a groan, collapsing on Yuuri’s spent body making him shudder as he felt liquid fill his insides and trickle out of his thighs while Viktor’s cock was still lodged inside.

He could only whimper at the sensation.

“You were so good,” Viktor breathed against the shell of his ear.

“May I c-come now, master? P-please,” he sobbed in reply.

Viktor slowly slid out of his entrance, grasping his cock underneath and jerking the ring away.

A finger teased his slit, and he finally came with a shudder and a hoarse shout.

He could only lie limply. His stamina exhausted and body spent.

“Yuuri?” Viktor breathed, finally breaking character. He started to pepper kisses on Yuuri’s tired body and face.

“Zolotse, was it too much?” he asked, caressing his face so softly as if afraid that Yuuri would break.

Yuuri shook his head.

“No, it was wonderful. I’m just ah, oversensitive right now,” said Yuuri with a blush.

“Okay,” Viktor said.

“I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes trustingly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleepy.  
> [Hit me up on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
